dramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Gifted
The Gifted (นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์) is a Thai science fantasy suspense television series produced by GMMTV and Parbdee Taweesuk. It is directed by Patha Thongpan, Dhammarong Sermrittirong, Waasuthep Ketpetch, and Jarupat Kannula, premiered on August 5, 2018 on One31. On 15 October 2019, it was announced that there would be a sequel season, The Gifted Graduation. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles from the first season. The sequel is set to be premiered in 2020. The series is adapted from the 2015 short film The Gifted and the novel The Gifted ภารกิจลับ นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ by SandOtnim (Dhammarong Sermrittirong). Synopsis Ritdha High School, the school that not only has gifted students but also the "Gifted Program," a gifted class with only a handful of "special" students were chosen to study in this program. Unfortunately “Pang” a 10th-grade student from lowest class suddenly passed the Gifted placement test for unknown reason. His entrance to the Gifted Program was filled with confusion. He and his new friends in the class started to feel that there is something strange about this class. Eventually, they figure out that this Gifted Program is unleashing something about their "potential" in themselves to be awaken. Their lives are about to change, when great power that fulfill all their dreams come with troubles. Their gift is about to reveal a secret that this school tries to hide.https://mydramalist.com/27367-the-gifted Cast Main Characters= *Nanon Korapat Kirdpan as Pang (Pawaret Sermrittirong) ::A struggling student from Room VIII being accelerated to the Gifted Program and the main protagonist of the series. His potential is compelling, an ability to make someone do whatever he wishes through contact with the subject and by feeling their heartbeat - making him the eight to discover his potential. His gift started to manifest on Episodes 1, 3, 6 and 7. He is the new Head Student after the Director fired Wave on the conclusion of the Mid-term Examination. *Wachirawit Ruangwiwat as Wave (Wasuthorn Worachotmethee) ::He is techno-path, or able to control electronic machines through contact; a gift associated on his skill on mathematics and computers. His potential evolve as he can also heal from his wounds fast and can hack every electronic devices. He is the first to discover his potential and became the antagonist for the first 10 episodes of the series due to his rude and serious attitude. But from episode 11 onwards, he turn to be the second protagonist since he joined Pang for a secret plan. He is sometimes shown wearing red jacket. He was the Head Student of the Gifted Class when Punn resigned from the position but was later fired after the conclusion of the Gifted Mid-term Examination. He was replaced by Pang. *Apichaya Thongkham as Namtaan (Chayanit Prachkarit) ::She is psychometric or has the ability to see or hear associated events on an object through contact - a gift associated on her character of being nosy; and the third to discover her potential. Her potential evolved as she also possesses retro-cognition, an ability to see a person's past through touch. Her potential evolved further as she is also able to see "imprints" on places. She was able to discover a glimpse of her gift as mentioned on Episode 2. Her medical problem is primary hypertension and the reason that limits her from using her ability in its full extent. *Ramida Jiranorraphat as Claire (Irin Jaratpun) ::She is the fourth to discover her potential. She has synesthesia, a kind of neuropsychological phenomena wherein she can see a person's aura and base on the color being projected by it, will be interpreted into a certain kind of emotion (e.g., blue aura for sadness; violet aura for guilt or fear; pink aura for joy; red aura for anger; etc.). Her gift is associated on her passion for acting - an art that requires skill on conveying different emotions. Her eyes hurt when she use her potential too much, which limits her in using her ability on its full extent. She is shown wearing her hair loose and ties a scarf around her shoulders. She is Punn's love interest. She was unsure of Punn's feelings towards her due to Punn's multiple personalities. As a result, she sees all the colours on Punn, unlike on others where she sees a constant colour at a time. *Atthaphan Phunsawat as Punn (Punn Taweesilp) ::He is the fifth to discover his potential. He can imitate or copy a skill by watching or studying and by this ability, he was able to develop four more different personalities: first, the leader; second, the paranoid; third, the rageous; and fourth, the dark one - usually shows up when the rest of the personalities fight or debate each other. Punn's condition falls under the category of Multiple-Personality Disorder. His gift is associated of his being perfectionist, being an achiever and eagerness in learning different things. He was able to discover a glimpse of his gift as mentioned on Episode 2. He is shown wearing a sweatshirt over his school uniform. He was the elected Head Student of the Gifted Class of their batch until he resigned on the fifth episode. He is Claire's love interest. *Harit Cheewagaroon as Ohm (Wichai Sai-Ngern) ::He has the ability to make objects and humans disappear and bringing them back again by will. His gift is associated on his character of being forgetful and losing things most of the time. He would sometimes show a bleeding nose when using his potential, indicating that his ability has manifested. Ohm's potential also evolved as he is able of invisibility and teleportation. He can make others invisible and teleport as well. He is the second to discover his potential. He is known for being lively and the comedian of the class. *Pattadon Janngeon as Korn (Thanakorn Gorbgoon) ::He has the capacity of not sleeping for days without getting sleepy and tired for the rest of the day. He is the seventh to discover his potential. He is Claire's childhood friend and was former member of the Drama Club until Claire rejected his love. He loves photography and is shown wearing headphones. He decided to resign on the Gifted Program on Episode 11. He was injected by a serum that will help him get back to normal but was later revealed that it is fake thus, his potential is unaffected. *Napasorn Weerayuttvilai as Mon (Patchamon Pitiwongkorn) ::She possesses superhuman strength with enhanced agility, dexterity and coordination that is useful for combat and making her the sixth to discover her potential - a gift associated in her passion for sports. However, she produces pheromones that is present in her bodily fluids like sweat and tears. Once exposed to it, one would turn mad and violent or insane. Her gift started to manifest on Episode 1. She became the new Outstanding Performing Student for year 2018 after defeating the former title holder and a fellow Gifted student, Punn, who at that time was struggling in controlling his potential. She decided to resign on the Gifted Program on Episode 11. She was injected by a serum that will help her get back to normal but was later revealed that it is fake thus, her potential is unaffected. *Chatchawit Techarukpong as Pom (Porama Wongrattana) ::The adviser of the Gifted Students. He was a Gifted student in Batch 3. His potential is to erase memories by conducting a hypnosis with the use of metronome and by snapping his fingers, he puts the person on deep slumber. He touches the head of the person as it is sleeping and will start to erase selected memories. His gift is associated on his ability to memorize many written details. *Pumipat Paiboon as Nac (Pakorn Meechoke) ::Pang's best friend and former roommate from Room I who aspires to get into the Gifted Program. He is a member of the Martial Arts Club. *Katreeya English as Ladda (Ladda Ngamkul) ::Head administrator of Ritdha High School. She is the enforcer for discipline in the school. She is primarily viewed as a terrible person by the students due to her strict and serious enforcement for punishments. On episode 11, she decided to resign from the school and gave Chanon's folder to Pang. It was later revealed on episode 13 that she was also compelled by Pang to inject a serum the rest of the Gifted students, she then got captured after injected the serum to Wave. *Wanchana Sawasdee as Supot Chueamanee ::The school Director and responsible for searching for Gifted students through The Gifted Placement Test and designed The Gifted Program. He also serves as the Head Master for the Gifted Class He has an ability to order someone to do whatever he wants through voice or contact with the subject. His potential is the evolved ability of Pang's potential. *Chayapol Jutamat as Jack (Chanuj Saeliu) and Chayakorn Jutamat as Jo (Chanet Saeliu) ::The twin Gifted students. It turns out that they responds to stimuli in sync - their gift which is associated for their passion for Chemistry. They were able to discover a glimpse of their gift on Episode 2. *Wanwimol Jaenasavamethee as Koi (Rawin Boonrak) ::A student from Room III and member of the Journal Club and videographer of their school's news blog. She made Korn fall in-love to her so that she can gather information that can be used against the Gifted students, as ordered by Teacher Ladda. She is blaming the Gifted students after what happened to her friend, Mamuang, in the gym the day the members of the Martial Arts Club were exposed to Mon's pheromones and went mad. After she failed to expose the Gifted students through the efforts of Pang, Claire and Wave; she was expelled - much to Teacher Ladda's dismay. |-| Supporting Characters= *Suthita Kornsai as Mamuang ::Acts as reporter and host of the school's news blog. *Pumrapee Raksachat as Folk ::Ohm's former classmate and former best friend. Ohm was then accelerated to Room II before being accelerated again to the Gifted Program. He and Ohm went through an argument on Episode 2 where Ohm accidentally made him disappear. His memory about the incident was later erased. *Duangkamol Sukkawatwiboon as Chayanee Prachkarit ::Namtaan's mother *Praeploy Oree as Pangrum ::Member of the Drama Club and later turned as Claire's enemy. *Chatchanut Prapaweewattananon as Best ::Student leader and stage director of the Drama Club. *Thanakorn Ponwannapongsa as Fluk ::Member of the Drama Club. He is gay and was outed by Claire since she sees emotions. *Manatchaya Phutthakao as Chaem ::Member and costume designer of the Drama Club. *Thongchai Pimapansree as Art ::Student leader of the Martial Arts Club and has liking towards Mon. *Rapee Pattanacharoen as Duke ::Applied for the Martial Arts Club but was later evicted since he is pervert and turned obsessed on stealing brassier. He was the reason why the rest of the Martial Arts Club was exposed to Mon's pheromone after he accidentally threw Mon's used towel on the air conditioning when Pang and Art caught and confronted him. *Tipnapa Chaipongpat as Jane ::Member of the Martial Arts Club and was the first exposed to Mon's pheromone. *Supakan Benjaarruk as Nicha (Nicha Kannula) ::She was the very first Gifted student in Batch 1. Her potential is possessing antibodies that can excellently block any pathogens, making her body heal from all germ and viral infections - a gift associated from her passion on Chemistry. Her body can also neutralize poison, saving her from being killed by her classmate. The incident lead the university to establish the Gifted Program and to classify the students based by their intelligence. *Nattamon Thongchiew as Wipawee (Wipawee Suwannaparn) ::Nicha's friend who tried to poison Nicha and everyone in the school. She fell to her death as she insulted and had a fight with Nicha after she was caught red-handed by Ms. Ladda on the rooftop of a school building. |-| Guest Roles= *Jirakit Thawornwong as Non (Chanon Taweepong) ::He was a Gifted student in Batch 3 and was Pom's batch mate. His potential is calculation with high accuracy, a gift associated in his passion for Space Science. His personal information page was torn from the Gifted students directory and according to Pom, has resigned from the Program. *Rangsiwut Chalopathump as Prof. Dr. Premchai Taweesilp ::He is Punn's father and a Deputy Permanent Secretary of the Ministry of Education. *Sarunthorn Klaiudom as Nara ::A teacher from Wave's former school whom inspired him to develop his skill on Mathematics and Computer Programming. Wave soon developed feelings for her. However, she tricked Wave by making him join a competition by preparing a topic regarding Mathematics but in turn, used it to be her thesis. She showed the school that Wave copied her thesis for the said competition. She was later expelled from the school as Wave made her pay by printing and circulating her "bought" diploma. She is the reason why Wave changed from being a good person into mad and serious. Soundtrack Main Article: The Gifted OST Episodes Accolades Related Drama *'Thailand:' The Gifted (movie) (parent story) Trivia Gallery The Gifted.png|Official Poster References Category:TDrama Category:TDrama2018 Category:GMM One Category:Suspense Category:Thriller Category:School Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:The Gifted